M6X Personal Defense Weapon System
The M6X is the evolution of the popular M6 series sidearms, which follows closely to the M6Ds specifications with a few minor improvements. Physical Description The M6X Pistol is a DA only UNSC handgun capable of using heavy pistol rounds (magnum loads). This weapon has a polymer handle, making it comfortable in the user's hands, along with a titanium alloy body, and utilizes the M225 12.7mmx40mm Caseless SAP-HE round (.50 caliber) which makes it a PDWS. It fires these powerful rounds from a 15 round, single stack magazine that does not fit flush into the magazine housing. A flush magazine fits completely inside the housing and does not protrude out of it. The M6X is semi-automatic and fires using the short recoil principle. This means that the trigger needs to be pulled after every shot for the next round to be fired. Because it is semi-automatic, the gun will cock itself after every shot due to recoil and will continue to do so until the magazine is empty. The recoil comes from the gases of the rounds fired. The gases force the slide, located on the top of the gun, backward. The slide not only absorbs the force of the gases but it also uses the force to load new rounds into the chamber. It also re-cocks the gun. Of course, before the first round can be fired, the round must be chambered. This is done by first, inserting a magazine with ammunition into the grip of the weapon (where most semi-auto pistol mags are inserted today) and second by pulling the slide back completely and letting it launch forward, chambering a round on the way. There is a small, red rectangular box on the flat back of the slide that protrudes out slightly when the weapon is cocked. Once this is done, the safety, located above the trigger on the body of the pistol on both sides, must be switched up or off or the weapon will not fire. Once all the rounds have been spent, the slide catch, a rectangular lever located above the trigger on the body, is forced upward and “catches” the slide by a little notch. To reload, the empty magazine must be removed and this is done by using the magazine release button which is located on the grip. Once the empty mag is out, a fresh one can be inserted. Once the fresh mag is inserted, the slide catch is pressed downward and the slide chambers a round. If there is still a round in the chamber when reloading, than a simple ejection of one mag and an insertion of another, disregarding the slide catch portion of a normal reload, is all that needs to be done. The M6X is a very basic pistol when it comes to technology. It is a rather large handgun, having an overall length of 26.7cm and possesses a barrel with traditional rifling, improving accuracy by spinning the bullet. It has a matte black color and operates like most modern day pistols. It also has rear sights (does not possess front sights due to the scope). The control lever serves as a safety (and a decocking lever). If it is also a decocking lever this would most likely be done by pushing down on the lever past the safety point. This weapon features a KFA-X 3x optical, smart-linked scope. This scope links directly to a Spartan’s HUD or a marine eye piece. It also has a large trigger guard, which helps prevent the user from dropping it. It does possess company writing. Creation The M6X was first created in 2582, to replace the aging M6G magnum. The M6X was based closely M6D pistol, from ammunition caliber to size and weight. It was a near exact replica, with a few minor changes. The M6X was easy to produce because the makers already had the M6D blueprints, and the weapon was resultingly shipped out within a year. Field Usage The M6X was issued only to marines, but other facets of the armed forces would occasionally use it as well. In addition, after Misriah began to fear going bankrupt, they sold the pistol to anyone who would buy, introducing it into many outlaw groups. The M6X was highly effective in combat, and was soon a staple of certain parts of the military. Flaws One major flaw of the M6X was clip size. While other pistols were advancing to have twenty, sometimes twenty five round magazines, the M6X only had a fifteen round magazine. Another flaw is that it lacked iron sights for a scope, and that the scope would sometimes fail to link with a soldiers HUD, rendering him vulnerable. Remarks "The em six exx (M6X) is like a dream come true. The power, range, and accuracy of the M6D, but caseless!" --UNSC marine "The black finish of the em six exx (M6X) is much stealthier than the flashy chrome of earlier models, which is helpful in the field when your trying not to get spotted." --UNSC Marine "Some lousy jackass up in intel said the finish on the em six exx (M6X) is the same stuff used on prowlers. No way that's true, but sometimes it seems like it. Or maybe I just got used to people noticing my shiny silver pistol." --UNSC Marine "If you loved the em six dee (M6D), then your going to love the em six exx (M6X) to. Same power, same package, but newer and revamped to fit a changing firearm world." --advertisement for the M6X Category:M6 series